It is well known that there are a number of physiological active substances in a human body, and that such substances are closely involved in the support of normal biological activities in a human body. Both of such physiological active substances of a human body and synthesized physiological active substances are showing possibilities of being new drugs as well as providing new insights into the development of new drugs. Therefore, the search for such physiological active substances is of utmost importance.
On the other hand, for the treatment of osteopathy such as osteoporosis, calcitonin, female hormone, and activated vitamin D3 and the like are currently used, the remedial effects thereof are not necessarily of satisfactory one.